


I have to think of title's now don't I?

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: Mermay(2019) [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: MerMay, this is mostly just fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: (Okay... so big fishy Anti (Like not so much that it’s abnormal.. think 8ft) ... and regular hooman... and a lot of people come to his beach to give him sacrifice... hooman comes with a little cake every times, and gives him company. Only if wan do!)





	I have to think of title's now don't I?

Anti stalked along the shore, watching and waiting for a certain visitor. Oh, sure people would come by with almost rotten fruit or skimpy fish or even once a skeletal fish with only the head left… Someone was eaten that day. The small island was in the middle of nowhere. Always at threat of ocean predators attacking it’s fishing boats and swimmers.

So Anti came along and offered protection to the island and in return, they would offer such sacrifices to him. Lately, though people had been going skimpy. Forgetting of the dangers of the sea. Only a single human came back each time with proper food. Cake even. They would come by and sit with Anti as he ate and they would talk to him without fear or hatred. They were by far his favorite human.

But you weren’t there on time. It was almost sunset and you still hadn’t arrived. He had begun to grow worried. Plowing around the waters by the shore. Poking his head out to watch for you only to see nothing.

By the time the sun began to set he was ready to tear into the first person he could see to find where you were. He could hear the same rhythmic steps as always though.

Anti immediately relaxed and slowly swam to the surface. Resting his upper torso on the dry sand and watching you walk his way with a basket in hand. He never took his eyes off of you as you set down a blanket and your basket less than a foot away. You looked apologetic as you sat next to him and pulled out a new cake. Anti focused more on you at the moment. Shifting forward a pinch more and wrapping an arm around your waist, pulling you close enough for him to rest his head on your thigh.

You were surprised at the action seeing as normally he just ate while you talked and might hum or mumble a few words before leaving again. “Anti? Are you alright?” Your voice gave away your concern as you watched him closely.

Anti nuzzled against you as he spoke. “ ’m fine I was just worried about ya is all.” His words came out slowly like he didn’t know exactly what to say or how to understand why he had been so worried about you. All he did know was that you were there. You were alright and you had brought cake! And your own food.

___

The sun had almost dipped below the horizon. The sky had grown dim as a few stars began to show up in the sky. You and Anti had long since finished the food you had brought. Anti’s head was still in your lap so you began to play with his now drying hair. Untangling the strands gently as he closed his eyes. You could swear that he was purring contently.

After a few more minutes you watched as he slowly pushes himself back into the water. Only able to be out for so long at a time. Anti began to swim away before he stopped and turned back to you. Coming back over as if he had decided on something.

“Thank ya”- he started, nervously scratching at the scar on his neck. “For always spending some time with me whenever ya come down this way.”

You shook your head with a smile at his tone. He sounded unsure of himself which was entirely different than normal. He was close enough that you could lean over and kiss his cheek. So… You did. And you got to watch as his eyes went wide and he slowly sank into the calm waves, being pulled out by the current as he stared at nothing with now bright cheeks.

Anti swam away after he was pulled out so far. He dove under the surface of the water and took a deep breath. He touched his cheek where you had kissed him and he smiled to himself. You were by far his absolute favorite.

Maybe he would try and tell that to you some time.


End file.
